


Spin the Bottle

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz doesn't want to kiss anyone but Jemma, Kissing, Season 1, Secret Relationship, and Ward gets punched!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Skye convinces everyone to play Spin the Bottle, and Fitz goes to great lengths to make sure he doesn't have to kiss anyone but Jemma.





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @blancasplayground who pointed out that Fitz's plan to avoid kissing Skye and Ward was actually really bad :)
> 
> This is part of the Fun and Games series and should be read after Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Fitz swore quietly as his latest test failed to achieve the desired results. It looked like the alloy he created wasn’t going to work after all. Nothing for it but to use the aluminum shavings he had started with. They were lighter weight and would be easier to adhere to the glass, but still able to provide the additional mass he needed to weight the bottle correctly.

“That should do it,” he murmured.

“Do what, Fitz? What are you working on?”

“Simmons! I didn’t see you there.”

“Clearly.”

Jemma walked around the table to stand next to him.

“I thought you were with Skye going through the data.”

“I was. But we finished and now I’m very much wondering what you are doing.”

‘I...ah, well.” Fitz searched his mind for any possible explanation he might have for making modifications to an empty beer bottle. Not coming up with anything, he decided to be honest. “I am just preparing for the inevitable moment when Skye wants to play Spin the Bottle.”

Jemma gently pushed the bottle, causing it to spin a few rotations, and Fitz was happy to see that it was now landing at roughly the same point each time.

“Oh, Fitz.”

“Don’t ‘oh, Fitz’ me,” he said with a scowl. “She mentioned this game a few days ago. After the Seven Minutes in Heaven incident I don’t think we can afford to overlook a threat like this.”

Jemma slid an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I thought you liked that game?”

“I did.” He smiled down at her. “With you. I don’t fancy playing it with Skye or Ward.”

Jemma frowned and stepped back. “I should hope not!”

“Well, what do you think is going to happen if we play a kissing game? I have to pretend to not want to kiss you, but I _really_ don’t want to kiss Skye or Ward.”

“Alright. So on the off chance Skye brings this game up again, what is your plan?”

“Looks like it stops spinning roughly 50 degree clockwise from where it starts. So, if you just make sure you are 130 degrees counterclockwise around the circle from me, then I’ll get you every time.”

“You already get me every time, Fitz,” she teased.

He gave her a quick hug. “Yeah, well, that’s why I’m not taking any chances. And you can make sure you get me, too. That will just leave Ward and Skye’s spins as unknowns, and since they are independent, random events, then statistically —“

Jemma let out a laugh. “Fitz. Don’t you think it will be a bit obvious if we only get each other?”

He grunted in agreement, not happy with her logic.

“Best let the odds decide where the bottle stops, don’t you think?”

Fitz nodded in agreement, but silently made plans for hiding the bottle where it would most likely be needed. He knew he wasn’t Jemma’s first kiss, and he trusted her, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see her kiss someone else. If the game got to be too much before Skye lost interest, then he would just have to come down with a mysterious illness to put an end to the game. That’s all there was to it.

 

* * *

 

Life had been reasonably peaceful for several weeks before they landed a particularly tricky mission. After a day in the field that involved Fitz and Jemma taking cover in a restaurant dumpster and Ward taking a particularly nasty fist to the jaw, they were safe — and clean — and back on the Bus.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat again,” Fitz said again, taking another drink from his beer. The alcohol was really starting to calm his nerves. The one thing that might help more was having Jemma to himself in his bunk, but that was unlikely to happen as she was still tending to Ward’s injuries.

“You better slow down there, Fitz,” Skye teased. “You are going to end up getting drunk and doing something you’ll regret.”

“Ha! Like I could actually get drunk off of this weak American beer. It’s like it’s made for children.”

“Oh, Fitz, you aren’t drinking on an empty stomach again,” Jemma scolded, coming into the room with Ward behind her. Ward’s jaw was turning an interesting shade of purple.

“No, mum. Of course not.”

Skye burst into giggles and Fitz frowned at her. He didn’t like it when Jemma babied him in front of the team, and the fact that Skye found it amusing made it even worse.

“Oh, I know,” Skye said suddenly. “Let’s play Spin the Bottle.”

“Skye —“

“I don’t think —“

“Come on, guys. It will help distract you. Ward?”

“Fine. As long as I get a beer, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Fitz? Please?”

“It was bad enough having to kiss Simmons when you made us play Truth or Dare. Do we really have to do this again?”

Skye was looking at him imploringly. He looked around for help, and realizing he wasn’t going to get any, nodded. At least he had his secret weapon hidden nearby.

“Simmons?”

Jemma stood next to Fitz, arms crossed, the fingers of one hand tapping tightly on her opposite arm. Fitz recognized the nervous gesture.

“Alright.” Skye squealed and Jemma interrupted her. “But...first I need to get Fitz something to eat before he makes himself sick. And I need a beer.”

“Deal! I’ll come with you to grab some snacks. Fitz,” Skye said, turning towards him, “finish your beer so we can use that bottle.”

Fitz grunted at her in response.

“I’ll join you ladies,” Ward added. “I need to grab a beer anyway.”

And suddenly Fitz was alone, everyone else trudging towards the kitchen area for food and drinks. Fitz finished his beer and dropped the bottle into the recycling before pulling the weighted bottle from between the cushions and placing it in the center of the table.

Skye came back first and settled down to his left. “Your girlfriend is making you a special sandwich. We might be waiting here awhile.”

“She is?” He could practically taste the sandwich. Maybe he was hungry after all. “I mean, we’re just friends. A friend can care about me getting proper sustenance. She just doesn’t like it when I get grumpy.”

“So all the time then?” Skye asked, pinning him with a look.

She was making him uncomfortable so he changed the course of the conversation. “So why Spin the Bottle? Do you have some voyeur tendencies that we don’t know about? Or are you trying to get a kiss from your SO?”

Skye sputtered, choking on her beer, and Fitz gave a nod to Ward who was walking back in the room. Hopefully that would keep her distracted from whatever slip-ups he was about to make with Jemma.

They sat in relative silence, Skye making clucking noises over Ward’s bruise — honestly, all the man had done was get hit in the face, not anything worth looking so impressed with — until Jemma came back with his sandwich and another beer and sat down across the small table from him. She carefully shifted her chair and Fitz smiled. She remembered. Of course she remembered. But she remembered _and_ she was going to play along.

“Thanks, Simmons,” he said, taking a bite of the sandwich and giving her a grateful smile. “It’s delicious.”

“Now that everyone is here,” Skye said with a glance towards Jemma, “the rules.”

“I think we know how to play,” Fitz grumbled. “Spin the bottle, kiss whoever it lands on.”

“Alright,” Skye said, holding up her hands in surrender. “But since there are so few of us I thought we could have a few levels. Hug. Kiss on the cheek. Kiss on the lips. Kiss with tongue.”

Fitz swallowed, looking at the three people settled around the table.

“That sounds lovely, Skye,” Jemma said.

“Of course you don’t have to,” Skye hurried to say, looking pointedly at Ward. “If hugs aren’t...exciting enough, then feel free to skip ahead.”

After making sure there were no questions, and honestly who would have questions about a game where the sole purpose was to help people hook up, Skye asked, “Should we spin to see who goes first?”

“You can go first, Skye. It was your idea,” Fitz said. No need to pretend anyone else really wanted to play.

She spun the bottle and it landed pointing squarely at Fitz. That was unlucky. He quickly ran through the probabilities again. The spins should be evenly distributed with a large enough sample size, and if he was skewing the results to always land on Jemma, then Skye should get bored long before he had to kiss someone else. Though, the spins weren’t exactly random anymore with the weighted bottle.

“Hug, then?” Skye asked.

“Hug,” he agreed. Since they were sitting next to each other he leaned closer to her and they exchanged a quick hug. It wasn’t unpleasant, and months ago, when Skye first joined the team, he would have enjoyed it immensely.

Since it was his turn next, Fitz positioned the bottle and spun it with just the right amount of force. Not surprisingly it landed on Jemma. She gave him a smile that crinkled her nose.

“A hug for you, too,” he said, walking around the table. And even though he knew he shouldn’t, he let his head rest against hers for a second, just to assure himself that she was really okay. They’d had a rough day in the field after all.

“I’m up next then,” Ward said smoothly. Before Fitz had even gotten back to his seat, the bottle was pointed right at Jemma. She leaned towards him for a hug, but he stopped her. “I don’t play if kissing isn’t on the line”

Jemma raised her eyebrow and changed course, letting him kiss her cheek. Fitz knew it was just a game and it wasn’t that Jemma wanted Ward, but that didn’t stop the flare of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It appeared he hadn’t taken this game seriously enough after all. He could have designed something more effective than a bottle with aluminum shavings in it. Second in his class at the Academy and that was all he had come up with?

“My turn,” Jemma said after she pulled away from Ward. With a quick glance toward Fitz, she spun the bottle. Even though she knew exactly how the bottle was weighted and she _could_ have ensured it pointed towards him, the bottle stuttered past him and pointed towards Skye.

“C’mere, Simmons,” Skye said, gesturing with her hands. The women embraced and Fitz found himself counting the seconds. Exactly as long as his hug with Jemma had been. He was a little disappointed to realize he wasn’t getting any special treatment, but also relieved that Jemma was so good at hiding their relationship. Someday he’d like to tell anyone who’d listen that he was in love with Jemma Simmons. But not today. They’d agreed that would be a mistake.

They continued spinning the bottle and invading each other’s personal space more than was necessary, with Jemma getting kisses on the cheek from Skye and Fitz, and Ward kissing Skye firmly on the lips when the bottle ended up pointing towards her.

Which meant that when it was Fitz’s turn again he’d have to kiss Jemma on the lips, provided it landed on her. Which it would. He looked across the table at her as he spun the bottle and she stared back at him with that slightly hungry look in her eyes. Skye and Ward were too busy staring at the bottle as it completed its revolution to notice anything else, and Fitz felt his chest tighten when Jemma swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

“Ooooh,” teased Skye. “That’s a kiss on the lips this time.”

“It’s not a big deal, Skye. You just kissed Ward, didn’t you?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah,” Skye said with a laugh. “But Ward didn’t look so nervous about it.”

“It’s alright, Fitz.” Jemma stood up when he rounded the table. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and he ducked his head down to give her a quick peck on the lips, desperately trying to make it look like they hadn’t done this hundreds of times before.

When he pulled away from her their eyes met briefly before Skye started slow clapping. Fitz felt his neck get hot and Jemma lightly pushed him away.

Skye seemed to have lost interest in them, for the moment at least, and carefully positioned the bottle with a smirk towards Ward, before letting it spin.

Fitz tapped his fingers on the table as he took another sip of his beer, eyes glued to the spinning bottle. He breathed out in relief when it pointed toward Ward.

Skye gave a cocky smile and advanced on Ward, predatory. And then Ward was trying to stick his tongue down her throat. Was that really what people looked like when they kissed? Was that what he looked like when he kissed Jemma?

He cocked his head to the side, contemplating, and realized Skye and Ward were still going at it.

Jemma coughed discreetly and Ward and Skye finally separated. Fitz looked away, uncomfortable with the ease with which the agents kissed each other. Hard to take them seriously when they could just kiss like that at the drop of a hat...unless it wasn’t their first kiss. He’d have to ask Simmons about that later.

“I think this is yours,” Ward said, handing Skye her gum back. “It doesn’t really go with beer.”

“Well, that’s why _I’m_ drinking water.” Skye waved a hand in front of his face. “Fitz, it’s your turn.”

“Right.” Fitz stuck his tongue between his teeth and pointed the bottle towards Jemma. He noticed her questioning look, but spun the bottle anyway. There was no way he wanted to kiss her like that in front of Ward and Skye. Not after seeing them do it. He hoped this game would be over soon so he could kiss her properly.

“Skye.” He leaned over and kiss her cheek quickly before settling back down with his beer.

Ward spun the bottle and Fitz held his breath. He certainly didn’t want to witness another kiss between Ward and Skye. But he also didn’t want Ward to kiss Jemma...or to kiss Ward himself. Maybe he could excuse himself and run to the bathroom. Fewer things to have to erase from his memory later.

The rotation of the bottle seemed to slow down until it finally crept past him, then Skye, and finally stopped at Jemma. He knew a look of horror must have passed over his face. _He_ wanted to kiss Jemma. But Ward had kissed Skye. So if Ward kissed Jemma and then he kissed Jemma...wouldn’t that be like kissing the whole team?

Bloody hell! He could have used a magnetic field to manipulate the bottle. Or a miniaturized motor with a remote control. He was supposed to be a genius and this was the best he could do?

Ward hadn’t reached Jemma yet, so there was still time to be sick. That would put a damper on things.

“What is going on in here?” Coulson asked, coming to stand beside Skye.

“Just playing a game, sir. To relax,” Ward responded quickly, sitting up straight and pulling away from Jemma.

“In the future I’d prefer it if my team acted more like agents and less like teenagers at a slumber party.”

“Sorry, sir. It’s my fault,” Ward said.

“That’s not true,” Skye, said coming to his defense, while Fitz just tried to look as small as possible.

“Just kidding,” Coulson interrupted, holding up his hands. “You can do whatever you want when we don’t have a mission. But right now we do have a mission. So, Ward, Skye, I need you two ready to go in five.”

“And what about us?” Jemma asked.

“Simmons, Fitz. You two take a break. But I’ll need your expertise soon.”

As soon as everyone cleared the room, Jemma took the bottle and spun it one last time. When it stopped, pointing at Fitz, she looked at him from beneath her lashes and said, “I think that means we have to kiss.”

Fitz looked around to make sure everyone was really gone and smiled back at her. Half-standing, she grabbed his cardigan and pulled him to her over the small table.

He was bent at an awkward angle, but when his lips met hers he found that he didn’t really care. He let himself breathe her in and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. She nipped gently at his bottom lip and he maneuvered around the small table, nearly tripping over a chair.

“I love you, Jemma,” he whispered into the quiet space as he lifted his hands to her face.

She only shook her head and smiled. “I love you too, Fitz. But you still owe me a proper kiss.”

Then she stepped closer and their bodies were pressed together and he happily leaned into her kiss, parting his lips when her tongue demanded entrance. He could feel her breasts pressing against him and resisted the urge to kiss down her body until he could lick at her perfect nipples. The noises she made when he did that were the most beautiful sound in the world.

But he resisted. Right up until she rolled her hips against the front of his trousers.

“How much time do you think we have?” he asked against her lips.

“Maybe—“

“FitzSimmons,” crackled a voice over the intercom. “Turns out we are going to need you after all. Grab your gear.”

Fitz pressed his forehead to hers as he tried to regain some sense of control. “Not enough then.”

“I’m sure we’ll have time later,” she said consolingly. “I’m not sure how much longer I can take being without you, so why don’t we decipher, or analyze, or build whatever Coulson needs as quickly as we can.”

“And then what? There will always be another mission or another crisis.”

“There will be,” she agreed. “But next time instead of playing games with Skye and Ward we’ll slip off to your bunk and entertain ourselves.”

As she spoke she moved her hands from his shoulders around his back until she wrapped him in a hug.

“You’re amazing, you are.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad we’re sharing this.”

“Fitz!”

“Not this. Well, yes, this. But also everything else. SHIELD. Science. Being in the field. I wouldn’t want this with anyone else.”

“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She raised her hand and pressed a finger to his lips, reaching her other hand to grip one of his. “Now let’s get out of here before I change my mind and drag you to your bunk right now.”

He kissed her fingertip and then followed her, dropping her hand once they left the common area.

With one last smile Jemma walked ahead of him. Giving himself a moment to convince his body that he needed to do science again before he could do Jemma, he followed her, ready to join the team for whatever adventure came next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We have one game left to go - Never Have I Ever.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
